Chaos of the Caribbean
by Nakara
Summary: My friend sella and I get sucked into the movie. I know I know, you've heard it all before. Read if you wish. plz plz plz review.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. This is my first really good attempt at a fanfic and I really hope it turns out as good as it is in my head! I know everyone has heard the story about two modern girls going into the movie. Well, here's another one. If you can believe it I actually had a dream about this happening before I wrote it. Too bad dreams don't always come true eh? Oh well. Oh the boring life as a mortal… he heh. Anyways, on with the fic! And no, I do not own potc, Johnny or Orlando. I wish though.  
Chaos in the Caribbean

Once upon a time, Sella and Nakara were hanging out. Celebrating their graduation from high school and start of college with a nice Mt. Dew and poker party. Everyone else had left but Sella and Nakara remained. Of course it was Nakara's house so of course she was still there. It was now about ten to midnight and the girls were still too hyper from Mt. Dew to go to sleep.

"I think I had too much ice cream." Sella said as she rolled over on the air mattress. "I think we need to watch a movie." Nakara said. Sella shrugged her shoulders. "What did you have in mind?" she asked. "Well my dearest rose se, I was thinking Pirates of the Caribbean." Nakara said. If you haven't noticed by now these are nicknames. Nakara is really Ann, and the other, Rosella. AKA Sella, Rose se, or Lil' Ro Ro. (I still don't understand why she got all the good one's).

Nakara got up and pulled out her laptop (still very excited about finally getting one. It wasn't' a graduation gift either.  
After plugging it in and powering it up Nakara put in the DVD, and so began, an adventure bigger than the two of them.

Both Nakara and Sella had fallen asleep before the movie finished, and were now laying in front of the black screen of the sleeping computer.

Neither girl woke up to a strange humming sound or the light that encircled them. Only the morning would confirm what truly happened.

A/N I'm sorry, it's a really short beginning I know. But trust me, if I had continued it would have gone on for ever! So anyways, you might not want to review until after the next chapter. Actually, I would prefer it. Lol. Just a fair warning, after this it's going to switch pov's between Sella and Nakara. I hate to do that to you but it's only so you can fully understand what we are like and understand why we do and say some of the things we do. Of course, even I can't offer an explanation of that! Well, tah tah for now! 


	2. Chapter 2

Well well. On to chapter two. I gave you my warning once before about switching pov's and this is why. Sorry about that. But now, on with the fic!  
Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the character's in this story, except for myself.

Ch. 2 Waking and fire arms.

Sella slowly opened her eyes, she found herself lying on a comfortable bed. She rolled over to hit Nakara so they could get some breakfast, but Nakara wasn't there. Sella looked more closely around herself.  
"This isn't Ann's basement." Suddenly she panicked. "What happened? Were we kidnapped? Why am I in some stranger's room? What the shellac am I doing asking myself all these flipping questions"  
Sella's pov I got up and looked around the room taking in my surroundings. They looked oddly familiar. Soon there was a knock at the door and in walked a girl about my own age. "Ah, so you are awake. Have you any idea why you were lying on our doorstep early this morning?" She asked. I gave her what was probably the stupidest look in the world.  
"Where am I?" I finally asked.  
"Well, I am Elizabeth, and you are in Port Royal." Elizabeth explained to me. I stared at her dumfounded. Trying to figure out what joke Ann was playing on me now. I opened my mouth and hoped nothing stupid would come out of it.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN PORT ROYAL? I WAS JUST IN ANN'S BASEMENT WATCHING A MOVIE AND I WAKE UP AND SOMEONE'S KIDNAPPED ME AND… AND…and.."I stopped as I saw the look on Elizabeth's face. Like I had just told her something that would change the world. Or end it. "I think you may have hit your head miss. I have never heard of a 'movie' and you were alone. No one named Ann was with you." Elizabeth told me." And since you don't seem to belong here I will take you under my wing. There is a ceremony tomorrow, maybe you will recognize some one there." She explained. She then handed me a dress from her closet. I changed and she led me down to breakfast. And the beginning to one of the grandest adventures of my life.

Nakara's pov I rolled over, intent on waking Sella up. I breathed in dust and found no one near me. "Sella! Get up we need to get some eats!" There was no reply. I opened my eyes and looked around. This was definitely not my basement, and definitely not my neighborhood. I stood up and took a closer look. Pubs and shops were everywhere, and there was a boat dock only a block away. The streets were completely dirt and the buildings all of wood. "I see you need a place to stay lass. Why not have a go with me. I'm sure me crew would have no objections"  
I turned around to yell at the creep who would dare say such a thing to me, then I jumped. This creep was six foot tall and carrying a sword and gun . I slowly backed away.  
"I was just heading to a friend's house so I think I'll go now. Buh bye!" I yelled and ran away as fast as I could. There was a loud bang and a searing pain in my side. I doubled over and blacked out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I couldn't stop the pain that erupted from my gunshot wound. It was as if some one was pouring alcohol into the wound. "Hold on now luv, I'm almost done cleaning you up." A gruff voice said. I opened my eyes and to my astonishment, there sat Jack Sparrow, tending to my wound. I suddenly felt very self conscious as he had lifted the bottom half of my shirt to reach the spot where the bullet had entered.  
"No way." I said to myself.  
"What was that luv?" Jack asked.  
"You can't be Jack Sparrow." I half asked half speculated.  
"That's Captain Jack Sparrow." He said, slightly annoyed.  
"I don't see your ship." He glared at me now. "And until I do I will just call you Jack"  
"And what makes you think your going to see that ship, eh?" He asked, still annoyed with me.  
"Because your going to take me with you wherever you go." I stated as if it were the most well known fact in the world.  
"So you want to go to Port Royal I take it." He said.  
"Well, yes. Hey, wait a minute. Did you happen to see another girl somewhere around me? Long blonde hair, answers to Rosella, Sella or Lil Ro Ro?" Jack gave me another strange look.  
"I'm sorry but you were on your own luv." He said. I put on my worried look and wondered if she had been taken by that brute, maybe sent somewhere else, or not come at all. Now that would suck wouldn't it.  
"Alright luv, I leave for Port Royal Tomorrow, so you have plenty of time to sleep." Jack stood up and walked out of the room. Apparently I had been so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed jack had bandaged my side. 'Oh well, I thought. At least he's coming back for me.' I laid my head down on a pillow, taking one last look at the drab room Jack had obviously rented.

(a/n) wow. second chapter done. well, i hope you like so far. its definatly going to get much more interesting. i promise. well, till next chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

So what do you think so far? The one review I had really brightened my day! Honestly, thank you so much for telling me you liked me story. It really meant a lot to me! And now, on to the story. 

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear on pain of death that I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.

Ch3

Elizabeth had given me clothes to wear for the next few days. Her father had just left the room after giving her a particularly drab dress(though she seemed very excited) and we were now both dressing for Norrington's promotion ceremony. Poor Elizabeth had been stuffed into a corsette while I was wearing a much roomier version of the dress she herself was wearing. The fabric was very heavy, the print a very dull version of floral designs. All in all, I've seen much better.

We left Elizabeth's room and made our way downstairs. Elizabeth practically yelling 'Will' when we were halfway down. "I had a dream about you last night." I literaly smacked myself on the forhead at her comment. How very blunt this poor girl was. "About the day we first met, do you remember?" Then he spoke, making it even worse. "How could I forget Miss Swann." Ack! Can't they just get over the lovey dovey stuff. I mean, come on, I am way better for Will than she will ever be!

"Who is your friend Miss Swann?" Will was now looking at me. I couldn't help but blush at his smile.. so.. cute.

"This, is Rosella. She just dropped by the other day." Elizabeth told him. Liz's dad was now ushering us out the door. Liz got the snobbish look on her face. You know, the one we love to hate? Then decided to really be rude. "Good day Mr. Turner." She walked out the door without another word. I on the other hand held out a hand to Will, who , for a moment, looked surprised. He then smiled, took my hand, and kissed the back of it. I blushed and told him good day, following Liz out the door.

On the way out I heard him utter a good day, to me! I practically fainted right there. I mean, come on, the guy had been in love with Liz for like, ever, and here he was telling ME good day!

The carraige ride was surprisingly long, and silent. It seemed that governer Swann was more than a little upset with Liz. I decided to put in my two cents. "Um, if it helps at all, he seems to be a very nice man."

Liz just nodded, but Governer Swann gave me a look that told me not to encourage Liz any further. I shut my mouth and enjoyed the scenery. This being my first trip into Port Royal proper since my arrival. The shops all flooded past, a small theater, pubs, dress shops, and butchers. All like in the old movies. Only here, they were real. It was nearly more than I could stand, knowing that I didn't know how to get back home. Or at least to Ann's house. I mean, did my parent's even know I was gone? I was supposed to start college today too. Would they kick me out for not showing up? Either that or I would be really behind. Of course, that's what Annwould say was the advantage to her internet classes. Then I couldn't help thinking if she was even here. Maybe she was back at her house, wondering where I disappeared to. Or maybe she had found her precious captain Jack Sparrow.

I let out a giggle at that last thought, then stopped as Liz and Gov. Swann looked at me like I was demented.

(2 long hours later)

What's his face had FINALY walked into the court and was marching down the rows of soldiers. And yes, they are as sloppy with they're 'present arms' as they are in the movie.  
Norrington looked as mean too.

Liz was ready to pass out, I helped fan her down a bit. I may not like her because of the Will thing, but I still felt bad about her having to be in a corsette.

I watched Norrington finish with his little fancy sword flippy thingy that Ann always thought was cool. Of course no matter how much she practiced, she couldn't get it right. She blamed the katana for being the wrong weight.

Norrington came up and asked to talk to Liz, alone. I followed at a distance, simply for the satisfaction of the fall. There she was, talking, trying to breath. "Wait for it, wait for it." Then I heard the satisfying splash and I let out a loud laugh.

I jumped up on the side of the battalion wall, just to see where she landed. And there, on the side of the intercepter, stood Ann.

(Ann's pov)

I woke up to blackness in the room. I rolled over on my right side and instantly regretted it when a seering pain shot throughmy body. "Oh yeah, I got shot!" I layed back down and sighed to myself. 'This is definatly not the grand adventure I may have wanted.' There was a knock at the door and then it creaked open to reveal my love (in my own mind). Jack walked in and sat down on a wooden chair next to my bed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. "Well, considering that I woke up in the street, had some guy shoot me," I paused a little bit with a glare out the window as if I could see him. "To be rescued and nursed back to health by the one and only Jack Sparrow. Not too shabby." I laughed a little as Jack gave a small smile. He motioned for me to sit up. I practically glared at him but he put his arm under my back to help me up. I just couldn't help but smile.

We were now walking through the streets of Tortuga. I think Jack had a feeling I was a little scared, when I latched onto his arm with a look of fright at some of the stares I was recieving. It was only then that I finally looked at what I was wearing. I was in a white shirt with a very low neck like Jack had, and a skirt. I couldn't believe it! Me, in a skirt! It went down to my knees and was very flowey. IT'S A FLIPPIN SKIRT! I nearly fainted at the sight.

Jack suddenly turned down an alleyway yanking me along in the process. Ahead of us was docked a small boat which looked like it was meant for only two people. Jack looked around, and after confirming no one was in sight, hopped in. Motioning for me to follow.

We quickly and quietly headed out of the harbor, making our way to Port Royal. Unfortunatly, before we got out, a gunshot sounded and put a nice little hole in the side of the boat. Great, now we're taking on water.

Jack smiled at me, then handed me a pail. My job description was worse than at home washing dishes for the nursing home.

Three very tired hours later we were in sight of our destination. Jack had been silent most of the way, as if contemplating something. He turned to me and asked "What's yer name missy?" I shrugged my shoulders and answered with "Nakara". He gave me an odd look and said " What's yer real name? I don't much care for nicknames." I frowned but answered. "My name is Ann. Woohoo the great and wonderful name." The statement was dripping in sarcasm.

"I take it ye don't much like yer name?" Jack smiled.

"No. I don't. I mean, it's not fair. I know a Rosella for crying out loud and I get stuck with Ann!" I folded my arms in frustration at my name, and the lack there of, of uniqueness. I hated it.

Jack looked as though her were about to say something, but stopped and stood as we passed an outhanging rock with three skeletons hanging from it. I already knew what the sign said. 'Pirates, ye be warned!' I stood as Jack did and gave a bowing prayer in respect. (You know, the one from final fantasy 10). Jack gave me a funny look but nodded in acceptance.

After passing, I resumed with my pail and Jack climed up to the very small version of a 'crows nest' and looked out. He then waved at me to follow him up, and so I did. There was that most memorable scene of the handsome Jack Sparrow, stepping cooly off the mast of the boat and right on the dock. Only this time I was by his side. I still couldn't believe it!

We walked up the dock when we were stopped by a man and his servant. "Hey you! I'ts a shilling to tye your boat at the dock."

Jack made a funny look at the boat then turned back to the man. "What do you say to three shillings and we forget the name." Jack offered. The man looked at him scrutinizingly before replying. "Welcome to Port Royal Mr. and Mrs. Smith." He said smiling, and closing his book. Jack clasped his hands and made a little bow before he turned and we walked away. Jack then taking to money left on the podium, just like in the movie!

I followed Jack as we made our way towards the intercepter, and a very enjoyable scene indeed. "Hey, no civilains are allowed on this dock." I smiled at the sillieness that ensued.

"Right. If I see one, I shall inform you." Jack said as he began walking again, then he was stopped. I intergected, but I couldn't remember the exact line so I improvised.

"Arn't you supposed to be up there (I pointed towards the high fort wall), you know, participating in the ceremony?" Then the whole scene followed suit. The debate about the Black Pearl and everything. Jack and I snuck onto the ship while the two were arguing. Jack looking loveingly at the helm.

"Hey, your not allowed up there mate!" One of the guards yelled. I smiled at Jack and he winked at me. "I'm sorry, it's just, it's such a pretty boat. Ship!" He corrected himself quickly. Jack sat down and began to tell the details of how he was made a chief. Of course I promised I would not give details to just anyone! Suddenly I heard a loud splash and mentally slapped myself because I had forgotten about Elizabeth's fall. 'Oh, Lil Ro Ro is so gonna kill me for not witnissing it for her!" Then I looked up. There was Norrington getting ready to jump in after her, and there was the last person I expected to see. Ro se se was standing there pointing and laughing. She saw me and waved. I waved back but stopped as I almost fell out of the boat.

"Will you be saving her?" I heard Jack ask. "I can't swim!" One of the guards said. The other shook his head that he couldn't either. "Some pride of the King's navy you are." (He began taking off his effects. I looked away blushing. "Don't lose these." He instructed. I watched Jack make his graceful dive into the water, unfortunatly to save Elizabeth.

(a/n) Well? What do you think? plz plz plz review, cuz I wanna know. "If you wanna know, if he loves you so, it's in his kiss!" i have had that song stuck in my head all day! ARGH! I can't take it anymore. okies, i'm off work for a week so I should be able to update often. thanx a bunch to any readers out there!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all! Looks like I'm not doing to bad in keeping my stories updated. I've been alternating every other day on which one I add a chapter to. Not too shabby if you ask me. Ne wayz. I just wanted to mention that throughout the story I may useAnn and Sella, mixing the real and fake names. Not only is it how we actually converse, but it's also easier to type the shorter names. I would also like to clear up that if I talk like I love Rosella, it's because she's my best friend. She's pretty much the only person I have to talk to anymore besides my grandmother. I'm sorry, but i'm not the type to thank each reviewer personally, so I will thank everyone on the whole. Thank you so much for reading and enjoying my story, it really makes my day! Now! On with the fic! 

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear on pain of death that I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.

Ch 4. Escapes and Mistakes.

I couldn't believe my eyes, as I watched Sella jump a little too enthusiastically and plummet into the water after Elizabeth and Jack. I laughed histarically then realized Jack may have a little problem getting to her. I gasped at my realization and dove in the water to get her. I was thankful for my t-shirt and shorts, poor Sella had that heavy dress on. I swam deeper into the water, then I spotted her. Jack had already surfaced by this time, but Elizabeth's dress dragged him back down. He was close enough for me to see him, as he ripped off Elizabeth's dress, then turned and motioned for me to do the same. After following his instructions I swam to the surface with Sella. Sella woke up when we hit the surface and swam on her own. The guards helped us get out of the water.

Jack took off the corsette and said his funny line. "Obviously you've never been to Singapore." It made me and Sella laugh but the guards didn'nt get it. Sella and I turned to each other and we both started asking questions. "Where have you been? Are you okay? Is Elizabeth really a witch? Is Jack really a nice guy?" Jack looked up at the mention of his name and saw us jumping up and down hugging each other. It was nice not to be the only one here who didn't belong. Then something hit me. That dull throbbing in my right side had suddenly flared into a stabbing pain. I doubled over and yelled "OUCH! I'll get the bloody pirate who shot me." Sella gave me a curious look and asked. "Did what?" I just waved it off and told her I'd explain it later.

Then Norrington entered. After that whole long scene involving the fate of Elizabeth's rescuer, it turned out that we were all to be cuffed and sent to the gallows at dawn! I just couldn't believe it! Though I would rather go with Jack I didn't want to be thought of as a pirate! And of course, Rosella was guilty by association. We watched Jack escape in aww, laughing at him flying around in circles. Just as he was running accross the bridge, two guards came and dragged us off to the jail.

The place smelled even worse than it looked. I laughed to myself thinking about how good it was that we didn't have smell o vision yet. Unfortunatly the pirates in the next cell had to put in their two cents.

"Ohh what do we have here?" They asked. "Looks like some fresh meat boys." One of them smiled. They continued to eye us, Sella in nothing but her underdress and me looking to them like undergarments too. Apparantly they really annoyed Rosella because I have NEVER heard her yell at ANYONE!

"If you think you are going to have a little fun then think again. First of all, we happen to be friends with a pirate who would kill you for even looking at us. And second, WE'RE IN SEPERATE CELLS YOU STUPID SHELLACS!" I had never known shellac to be used as a curse before. This was a new high for Sella, and seeing her like that gave her a bit more of my respect. I couldn't hold it in any longer and busted up laughing. It hurt my side, A LOT, but I just couldn't stop!

A couple guards walked down and I shut myself up, then they threw Jack in with us. The pirates gave him a wary look, wondering if this was our pirate friend, then began calling for the dog with the keys.

"So, what was that about you getting shot?" She acted like she thought I was jokeing. So I told her the whole story and she sat wide eyed. "Jack.. tended.. to.. your.. wound? He's really that nice?" She asked.

"I bloody got shot and your asking if Jack's nice!" I practically screamed. She just started laughing and apologized, saying she was thankful I was okay. After awhile of sitting there telling each other jokes that the pirates didn't understand. Jack had woken up, and we heard the first signs of cannon fire. The Black Pearl had made it's entrance.

heh, little cliff hanger. how do ye like that one eh? well, I will try and update asap. until then, Pirate cookies to all of my faithful reviewers!


	5. Chapter 5

Well, well, well. Took me a little longer than anticipated to get this story updated. So so sorry. I really didn't mean to let it go. Been a little hectic (dunno if i spelled that right).  
Anyways. Well, we've been short at work so I've been working a ton, and to top it all off I've been making tons of trips to Bettendorf (30mile drive one way). I was supposed to start doing online classes and I was registered for three of them, and have the books for two. Then I got a letter last friday that said if I didn't have my tuition paid in full by the next monday I wouldn't be able to start till next semester. What, they think I've made of money? I wish! Oh well, anyways, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear on pain of death that I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.

Ch5. Boredom reigns.

Needless to say Ann and I got just a little bored out of ourminds waiting for Will to show up. I mean, why can't it be a few scenes later like the movie? Nope, we actually have to wait till morning. Yeah, sucks. Well, Ann and I fell asleap for awhile until Jack woke us up rattling the lock with that nasty bone. But I guess I would be seeing a lot of those in the future eh?

Anyways, FINALY, Will decided to make his entrance.

"You, Pirate. You know about that ship, the Black Pearl." Jack sat up and they did they're dialogue. (sorry, i just cant remember it all). Finally, Jack agreed and the gate was lifted free. "Hurry, someone would have heard that." Will said.

"Not without my effects." Jack made clear. Ann and I stood in front of Will and said "And not without us." Will looked up at Jack who simply shrugged his shoulders. Will grabbed Ann's arm and Jack mine, then we ran. The whole time I couldn't stop thinking (wrong girl wrong girl!).

We were now positioned under that bridge. "Tell me, this girl, how far are you willing to go for her?" Jack asked. "I would die for her." Will said with that determined look we all wish was for us. Apparently the dissapointment showed in my face, as Will turned around, then kind of looked, sorry? I think I only imagined it. I think. Well anyways, we got under that little boat, and wow was it easy when all the guys did the work lifting the thing.

(Ann's pov)

I hate being short! Do you realize how tiring it is trying to keep above water that long? Me neither. I have up after awhile and just wrapped my legs around Jack's waist. Heh, fooled ya didn't I. Jack half turned to say something, I thought he was going to talk to Will, but no. "Lass, do ye know how akward this is?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders, but obviously he couldn't see that so I said. "Do you know how tired I was getting? Besides, I didn't want to pass out underwater from exhaustion. And one more thing, I highly doubt you much mind." That last statement with a huge grin on my face. He just grunted and kept going.

Then we heard that crunch as Will stepped into the crab trap. Rosella bit her tongue but, I couldn't help it. "How did we all manage to miss that but you?" I asked. "Well, I don't have my legs wrapped around someone do I now?" He through back. Aha! He's a little fiesty! I couldn't stop myself from bursting into laughter. I even heard Sella let out a little laugh.

Jack suddenly stopped and said, "Time to climb." He immediatly let go of the boat and we all were sent swimming upwards. You know in the movie how you see that big huge tall ship? I'ts bigger in person. That was indeed the worst climb imaginable. We reached one of the balconys with an open door and that's were we went in. We were just going to walk on through but I noticed clothes in a closet off to our right. I couldn't resist. Rosella and I made the guys wait a minute while she and I got behind one of those changing screens and put on some decent clothes. For us at least. It was almost like the two outfits were set there waiting for us. Both perfect fits and everything.

Rosella now wore a white long sleeve button up shirt, with tan leggings and black knee high boots. The leggings really set off her long blonde hair. And I was now in a white button up shirt with black leggings and black knee high boots. (I have red/brown hair by the way). Not only were the outfits there, but two swords. A cutless anda rapier. Rosella took the cutlass probebly because it was lighter. And I got the rapier. I've aways been fascinated with the weapons. I am a sword collecter so both interested me really. Yes, I'm a girl, I'm a gamer, and i'm a sword collector. (all true, I roller blade a lot too.)

We came out from behind the screen, swords at our hips ready to go.

"Wow." Came out of Jack, and Will just stared (at Lil ro ro. Go get him girl!). I thought the reaction was kind of cute. They snapped out of it quick and we went up the stairs and out on deck.

I figured if Will got to say something stupid I should too. So he wouldn't feel so bad. "Aye Avast!" He yelled. So I screamed, "Die you Mordor scum!" Rosella looked at me confused and said "Mordor scum?" I shrugged my shoulders and said "I've been getting back into lord of the rings lately." She nodded in understanding and we turned back to the Navy guys. Jack already had them running. I missed it! I missed the line! Now I wasn't happy. So when the interceptor came and we took it, I let out another death cry. "Never forget the name Jacky legs! It strikes fear in the hearts of men!" I think everyone was now throughouly confused. I looked around and said "What, has no one seen 'Kangaroo Jack?'".

5 minutes later.

"Rosella?" "Yeah?" "Are you bored too?" Yes." "Rosella?" "Yes?" "I think we should do a little pirate jig." She looked up at me from where she was laying on the deck of the Intercepter. She jumped up rather quick and we broke out into song and dance.

If I was a rich girl. Nanananananaaa,

See, I'd have all the money in the world, if i was a wealthy girl.

No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end.

'cause i'd have all the money in the world, if i was a wealthy girl.

think what money could bring, id buy everything,

clean out vivienne westwood, in my galliono gown.

no, wouldn't just have one hood, a hollywood mansion if i could,

please book me first class to my fancy house in london town.

all the riches baby, wont mean anything,

all the riches baby dont bring what your love can bring.

all the riches baby, wont mean anything, dont need no other baby,

your lovin is better than gold and i know.

If i was rich girl, nananananaaa

see, id have all the money in the world,

if i was a wealthy girl.

no man could test me, impress me my cash flow would never ever end.

cause i'd have all the money in the world,

if i was a wealthy girl.

id get me four harajuku girls to, inspire me and they'd come to my rescue.

id dress them wicked, id give them names

Love, Angel, Music, Baby. Hurry up and come and save me,

all the riches baby, wont mean anything

all the riches baby, wont bring what your love can bring

all the riches baby, wont mean anything,

dont need no other baby,

your lovin is better than gold and i know.

Well, now that we had tired ourselves out dancing around and singing Gwen Stefani we layed down and looked up at the sun. At which I began to scream. "AHHH, THE SUN, IT BURNSSS USSS, PRECIOUSSS!" I rolled into a shady spot on deck and continued my Gollum impression.

"Nasty little piratessess. They tries to burnss uss." Jack and Will were both looking deeply concerned, and confused. All the while Rosella was holding back a laugh. "We must be careful preciousss. They tries to take the preciouss from me, GOLLUM!" I had a ring on a chain around me neck that I pulled out and played with like Frodo did. "We protect the preciousss. It's mines, I mean, oursss precioussss." After that I began climbing up to the crow's nest as fast as I could. I got in and held out my arms and started yelling at the ocean. "I'm the king of the world!" I stopped for a minute than yelled that again. "I'm the queen of the world." I know had Ro se se rolling around laughing. Jack and Will on the other hand looked more nervious than ever.

Sellas pov

I just couldn't stop laughing. Ann almost always found an inaprotune moment to say something stupid. This was it. Though I kinda felt bad for the guys. They looked almost, frightened. Will finally came over and asked the question that made me laugh even harder. "Is your friend there.. sane?" I laughed harder and earned another odd look. I finally sobered up and answered both their questions. "She's fine. Ann just has the moments when she, goes temporarily insane. It's actually quite funny if you know what she's talking about." Will still looked apprehensive. "Don't worry about Ann. She's just having some fun." And as if to verify my words she started up again.

"Misiur (i dont know french sorry) I bid you welcome, did you think that I would harm her? Why would I make her pay, for the sins which are YOURS! ORDER YOUR FINE HORSES NOW, RAISE UP YOUR HAND TO THE LEVEL OF YOUR EYES, NOTHING CAN SAVE YOU NOW EXCEPT PERHAPSE CHRISTINE!" but oh know, she didn't stop there. "START A NEW LIFE WITH ME. BUY HIS FREEDOM WITH YOUR LOVE. REFUSE ME AND YOU SEND YOUR LOVER TO HIS DEATH, THIS IS THE CHOICE, THIS IS THE POINT OF NO RETURN!

(A/N) Now this was an enjoyable chapter to write. Except, you know how hard it is to read the little font they use in the insert for love angel music baby? Oh, well. Anyways, please read and review. cya on the flip side, wicky wicky, ohweeee!


	6. Chapter 6

AN/ Wow, I am so sorry! I really got sidetracked from this story. Lots of new games, and tons of hours at work, and now I'm working at video games ect. so Iam workingpart time there and on my days off at the nursing home. Wow, I'm really busy. Anyways, I have finally gotten back into the swing of things with this story. And just so you know I am going to start a new story about ffvii also featuring me and sella! I'll let you know the title when it comes out. Okies, FINALLY back to the story. And I just realized that the trip from Tortuga to Port Royal should have been much longer, so I'm going to pretend we weren't even in Tortuga since I don't think I mentioned it. It was somewhere closer to Port Royale, that work for everyone? Good.

Ann's pov

Chaos. Utter chaos. I love blurting out stupid things and I was known for my Gollum impression back in high school. But I think this time I should have held back a bit. Not only did I now have Will and more importantly JACK afraid of me, but all that running and dancing really flared up my shot wound. So there I was, laying in the captain's quarter's, crying in pain. Yes crying. It takes a lot for me to cry. I have fallen and hit my shin on a brick that took a peice of bone out of my shin and didn't cry. Two car accidents and I didn't cry. Though I guess getting shot is a bit different. So anyways! There I was, in JACK's bed, crying my eyes out from the buring ripping pain in my side. So not how I envisioned myself sailing with the infimous captian.

It was a good two hours before i could finally get up and move around without my side hurting too much, and it was just then that Jack walked in. "How ye feelin luv?" (i giggled. yes me.. i giggled). After noting the funny look Jack gave me I answered. "Much better, thank you captain." He nodded and walked back outside, where i gladly followed.

It was a rather long journey to Tortuga filled with naps and random shouts of... god knows what. I think Jack and Will finally got annoyed with me and banished Sella and I to the kitchen (if you can call it that) to cook them something for supper. Little do they know that the best I can cook comes from a blue box from Kraft. Yes ladies and gents, mac and cheese.

"Any idea what to make?" Sella asked me.

"Not unless they have a slow cooker." I said. I forgot to mention that I make a mean pot roast. Well, they did have potatoes and onions, so I made it my job to peel and slice to make some fried potatoes. Just throw em in a skillet, add onion and pepper and you've got yourself a good side dish. My grandma showed me that one. After about an hour of that and Rose frying up some salted pork, we threw it together and had our own version of a pot roast. We portioned it out onto four plates, three large and one a little smaller. I eat, a lot. Always have. Lucky for me I have a fast metabolism so I don't gain weight, and I work out, so I'm okay. Rosella is like that too, except she doesn't eat much. We made our way on deck and handed out the food which Will and Jack gladly ate.

Later on we made port in Tortuga. And might I say this place was much worse than where i first woke up. My instincts kicked in and I clung to Jack's arm, not wanting a repeat. "You sure you've never been to Tortuga?" Jack asked me and Sella. "We're sure." We said in unison. I love when we do that. We made our way through town, Sella and I taking notes. Most of the places were taverns, and most of the people were too drunk to walk. It kind of reminded me of home.. sort of. We weaved through drunks sleeping on the dirt street, and grabbed four buckets of water. One for each of us. That's when we found Gibbs, sleeping with the pigs. And my GOD did it STINK! Jack through his bucket and Gibbs jerked awake.

"Why Jack. Don't ya know it's bad luck to wake a man who's sleeping?" Gibbs asked. I mouthed the words to Jacks little speech. "Ahh, but I know a counter. The man who does the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it, while listening to a proposition from the man who does the waking." Gibbs thought for minute than "Aye, that'l do it." Jack helped Gibbs up and Will tossed his bucket of water. "Blast I'm already awake!" Gibbs yelled. "That was for the smell." We all nodded at him and he finally agreed.

Jack and Will turned to us and Sella and I proceeded to toss our buckets of water on our respective crushes. "What was that for!" Jack yelled. "The smell." Sella and I said together, shrugged and began skipping away. Of course, then we realized we didn't know where we were going, so waited for a wet Jack to take the lead. This was turning out to be an interesting adventure indeed.

The events in the tavern went as follows. Jack and Gibbs get rum. Will takes watch. Jack and Gibbs sit to talk. Sella and I get rum. Sella and I find table to sit at, and drink rum. Will gets hit on by ugly fat whore, Sella gets jealous of said ugly fat whore. I laugh at jealous Sella. I see Jack eyeing skinny, pretty whore. I get jealous. Sella laughs at my expense. I decide to try experiment. I hold up candle and spit rum at it. I watch table catch fire. Sella finds water to throw on table, then yells at me for being stupid. I laugh at her and say I'd always wanted to try that. Jack and Will laugh because everyone in tavern was now staring at me. I sit back down and place candle back on table.

Needless to say, it was interesting. I think a couple people even clapped at my little firebreathing show. Jack and Gibbs finally finished as Sella and I finished off our tankards (thats a fun word) of rum.

"Well, lets put up at the inn for tonight." Jack said. I immdiatly spoke up. "No, no, no. I am staying on the ship. I refuse to stay in a town after what happened last time." Sella then put in her two cents. "Well I am NOT spending any more nights on that rickety ship than I have to!" The guys heads went back and forth like a tennis match as Sella and I fought about where to sleep. Finally Jack cut in. "FINE! Ann and I will stay on the ship, Will you stay with Sella at the inn. Settled!" We all nodded and headed to our respective sleeping quarters. Then a thought dawned on me. Me and Jack, alone on the ship. All night.. hee hee, things are looking up.


End file.
